Drunken Kiss
by NegroLeo
Summary: William thought that he only cared about work. But as he watches Grell with Sebastion he realizes work isn't as important as other things. This is one I made a long time ago. Thought I might put it on here until I get some new ideas. Comments welcomed.


William looked over the papers on his desk and sighed. Eternity really didn't look so good when you're buried chin under papers that a certain idiot forgot to file again! Rubbing a hand through his hair he threw down the pen he had been using on the papers and sighed.

"_How does this job keeping getting more stressful by the day?"_ He asked himself.

"Willlllliiiiiiiiaaaaaammmmm!" Grell shouted bursting through the double doors.

"_Now I remember."_ William thought as he stared at the idiot.

"Oh Will my darling. You simply must join us for a few drinks tonight!" He cooed leaning over the stacks of papers.

"Us?" William asked pulling a few papers from under him.

"Bassy and me. Who else silly?" Grell said batting his eyes at William.

"I'll pass, someone forgot to submit his files again. Besides I'm so deep in work you'd have to dig me out." William sighed turning away from the annoyance.

"Which is exactly why you should go! Come on Willy, I promise to be good and turn in all my files from now on."

William shook his head knowing this was a lie. But, the thought of a break seeped into his brain. He hadn't had a break in over 200 years. He looked down at the papers in his hands then sighed again. Turning back around he placed the papers on top of one pile and looked Grell in the eyes.

"Fine I shall accompany you this **once**."

"Really! I'm so glad! Come on Will he's waiting for us!"

Before William could say another word Grell grabbed him by the hand and dragged him out the door. Sebastian, a demon that had made a contract with a human, was waiting for them. When he saw William he smiled(more like smirked). There were few things in the world that William despised more then Grell. Sebastian was one of them.

"So you are joining us this evening?" Sebastian asked as William glared at him.

"Yes isn't it wonderful Bassy. Will is actually leaving that office of his!" Grell exclaimed holding onto his arm tightly.

"_I actually wish I could go back to it. This was a stupid idea." _William thought as they started on their way.

When they reached the bar he wished he had stayed even more. It was loud. It was smelly. And Grell acted like a love struck girl hanging onto Sebastian as hard as he could. Sipping the drink he had ordered he watched as they danced together. It irritated him for some reason. When he saw Grell smile happily he turned away and downed the drink in his hands.

Four drinks later and his head felt strangely light. The other men at the counter glanced at him nervously as he got up. His legs didn't want to seem to work but somehow he made it outside. The cool air helped bring him back down to earth a little. But when Grell came out the door looking for him he couldn't help but smile.

"Will are you alright?" He asked placing a hand on William's head.

"Why would you ask that? Silly boy." William said leaning on him slightly.

"Silly boy?"

"Yes. Grell I don't think I can move right. Will you take me home?" He asked looking deep into Grell's eyes.

"Uh yeah." He blushed and looped one of William's arms around his neck.

Sebastian didn't even notice when they left.

When they reached William's room Grell helped him onto the bed.

"We're here. Will, hey, look at me." Grell placed his hands on either side of William's head.

William did look at Grell. He looked into the beautiful eyes and felt himself blush. Reaching up with one hand he placed it around Grell's neck and pulled him closer. Grell looked surprised but that melted away the moment their lips touched. Without hesitating he deepened the kiss, this might be his only chance to do this. It was sloppy at first, then it grew more intense as William wrapped both arms around Grell's neck.

"Grell." He said once the kiss was done.

"Yes Will?" Grell asked leaning over to nuzzle the exposed flesh under William's shirt.

"Please, take me!" He said blushing as he looked deep into Grell's eyes.

Grell stared at him for a second. The heat rushed to his face. He didn't really just say that did he? But William blushed even harder as he gazed up at Grell. No he wasn't kidding!

"Please Grell. I need you." William begged.

That's it! Everything that had been holding Grell back broke all at once. His mouth latched to William's as he slowly began to undo the buttons on his shirt. He pulled away only to pull the shirt off William before he latched his mouth unto one of the perfectly formed pink buds.

"Nnh. Grell." William whimpered as he entwined his fingers in Grell's hair.

Grell smiled as he sucked lightly on the bud slowly sliding his hand over to the other one. He was rewarded with another moan as he began to play with it. This continued for another minute and when Grell finally let go William looked as if he barely knew what was going on. Licking his lips he trailed his fingers down the exposed flesh until he came to the waistband on William's pants.

"Do you want me to please you?" Grell asked teasingly.

"Yes, please." William begged turning his flushed face so that he was looking at Grell again.

"As you wish." Grell said tugging on the waistband.

He slowly slid William's pants off exposing the white boxers that lay underneath. Smiling Grell leaned down and wrapped his hands around the bulge that was hiding under the white fabric. He slowly started to tease William by licking his tongue up and down, each time receiving a moan as a reward. When the bulge was hard enough to hammer nails Grell pulled back earning a whimper this time.

"Don't worry you'll feel better soon." He whispered into the ear of his tortured lover.

Just as he promised he leaned down and slid off the boxers that were confining his lovers package. William whimpered as Grell started to lick him again. This time though it was without the fabric between him and Grell's tongue. He felt his fist tighten as Grell shoved him deep within his mouth. After a few seconds he was crying out ready to let go of himself.

"Grell, I-I-I'm going to-" He tried to get out.

"Then do it. Don't hold it in." Grell teased licking the top over and over.

"Ah!" He shouted his throat ripping from the yell.

Once he finished Grell took it out and climbed up to kiss his lover again. William leaned into the kiss even though he was exhausted from the experience. When the kiss was over William stared at Grell his eyes a little unfocused.

"Shall we continue?" Grell asked pulling him closer.

"Yes." William said.

Grell smiled evil intentions running through his mind as they kissed again.

William woke up with a pounding headache and the knowledge that he was missing his clothes. He sat up shedding sheets as he did and glanced around. Grell nestled close to him as he glared down at the idiot. He waited a few seconds before he grabbed Grell and threw him across the room. He hit the wall with a thud and woke up scrambling around trying to figure out what was going on.

"Ah Will. That was such a cruel way to wake someone who embraced you so tightly." Grell pouted sticking out his lip.

"One night stands are meant to be forgotten. I suggest you do the same." William said getting up to grab his clothes.

"Not going to happen anytime soon." Grell said as he watched William dress.

"Then I'll beat it out of you later." William said finishing with his clothes.

Grell watched him go, when he was gone he thought of the way William had asked him to hold him last night. The image would forever be burned into his mind.

William covered his mouth as his face burned hot. Every detail of last night was etched into his brain. And he knew fully well that Grell would remember it as well.

"_Damnit! I'll never hear the end of this!" _He thought as he walked away.

-Fin-


End file.
